


Falling Stars

by TribeOfTheForsaken



Series: Phases Of The Moon [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Come Inflation, Crossdressing, Grooming, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Overstimulation, Passing Out, Praise Kink, Rimming, Size Difference, Stomach Bulge, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:08:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27259987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TribeOfTheForsaken/pseuds/TribeOfTheForsaken
Summary: Scenes of Qrow's first relationship with Ozan from the series Lunar Eclipse.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Phases Of The Moon [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1990369
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> 💙Nyx

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How the relationship between Qrow and Ozan came to be...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is copied directly from Shattered Night so that anyone who hasn't read it will still have context.
> 
> 💙Nyx

There was a giddy feeling rushing through him, similar to what he’d felt the first time he’d taken flight after Ozan had given him and Raven the ability to shift. Learning that there was a Witch-Grimm out there controlling and creating the beasts had been a shock but to be trusted with such knowledge despite still being in their first year was awe inspiring. But the headmaster said that their team was going to be great, and he wanted to reward them for their work with gifts that would keep them safe in the war against Salem. He and Raven had been given the ability to shift into _birds_! It had been such a rush, he couldn’t even put it into words! Summer had been gifted with the ability to create brief shields to protect herself and her team while Tai had been gifted with the ability to blink out of existence for a few seconds, allowing the brawler to dodge attacks without ever moving. When Raven had grumbled about the perceived unfairness, Ozan had patiently explained that Summer and Tai were meant to be warriors against Salem while the twins were meant to be spies. The gifts given to them reflected those paths. 

Qrow didn’t know why Raven was so upset about it. Maybe because her semblance already allowed her freedom of movement so long as she had someone she could connect to, but Qrow was thrilled. He’d spent so much of his free time learning how to shift as smoothly and as quickly as possible, training to incorporate it into his fighting style, seeking out actual birds to watch so he could blend in and learn new tricks for his new body. Ozan had noticed his effort, he’d seen the headmaster watching him from his office windows when he was out at night, trying to avoid the relationship drama the rest of his team was mired in, a soft smile on the man’s face. He wanted to make Oz proud. To prove that he hadn’t wasted his magic on him, the bringer of misfortune, when he’d given him the gift. 

He could be more than a bad luck charm. He would prove it. 

Qrow fiddled with the note in his hand while the elevator ascended, reading over it again just to be sure he hadn’t missed any clues that would tell him what was going on. He didn’t know why the headmaster had called him but as long as it got him away from the awkwardness that was his team fumbling around each other with their silly little crushes he was happy. He would have just ended up training outside until he fell asleep in a tree anyways. And with the note he’d been given, he wouldn’t even get in trouble for being out past curfew. Not that he’d ever been _caught_ being out past curfew. One of the reasons Ozan had chosen him for the path of a spy. The faculty at Beacon were hardly easy to slip by after all. It also explained why Summer and Tai were both picked to be fighters, both of them clumsy when they weren’t actively engaged in battle. Tai even more so now than when they met.

Honestly, Tai obviously had it bad for both girls and neither Raven nor Summer could seem to decide if they wanted to compete to see who got him or share the idiot. Summer seemed to lean more towards sharing the blond but Raven seemed like she’d rather compete for complete claim. The whole thing gave Qrow a headache from the pushing and pulling and the bickering and strain. It wasn’t as though he didn’t get it, he could certainly appreciate the blond’s good points. He was tall, strong, handsome, all good qualities when seeking a long term partner for life. But Qrow wasn’t about to fight in that war, not when he knew he didn’t stand a chance. The blond had apparently made his mind up about who he was interested in, despite getting him into a skirt their first week. Though according to Raven that was just to get her attention. 

He straightened up slightly as the elevator door opened, stepping out into the enormous room that was dominated by the large desk in the center. It seemed like a horrible waste of space, the tribe never would have approved, but he supposed those in Vale could afford to waste it. The only part of the room that Qrow didn’t judge were the large floor to ceiling glass windows that lined the back wall. The view outside the glass was breathtaking, the stars shining brightly even with what should have been a light polluted sky. The clear view of the stars was the one thing he missed about being with his tribe but the view behind the desk was close enough for him to be happy with it. He still thought it was a bit silly that there was nothing else in the room but the desk though. Though a desk that massive was certainly warranted for the man sitting behind it. 

Headmaster Ozan was a giant of a man, standing easily two feet taller than Qrow when he stood straight, with pale green eyes and soft looking brown hair that was going more than a little grey at the sides. Qrow wasn’t certain of the headmaster’s age exactly but he was fairly sure he was about to hit his fifth decade if he hadn’t already. Still, the man’s smile was welcoming and his face had surprisingly few wrinkles for someone who’d live as long as he had. Qrow couldn’t help the small coy smile at having the man’s full attention on him when he was so used to being the one ignored and looked over by everyone. Hopefully one day he’d be able to use that for the betterment of Remnant though. The others could handle people, he’d gather the intel and kill whatever grimm got in his way even if it still stung to be passed over all the time. 

Summer was the leader, cute and bubbly, quick to talk to others and make friends when she wasn’t hiding under her hood. She’d started to come out of hiding more and more since she took up leadership of their team and the confidence suited her quite well. She was standing straighter, backing down less when confronted by others, especially Raven. It was a good change and Qrow was fascinated by watching it take place. Tai was much the same in personality, loud and welcoming, always smiling and making jokes. He was caring and handsome and willing to help when someone was struggling. The blond had started out nervous to have too much contact with them and it had taken some coaxing for them to learn it was because Tai had trouble judging his own strength and feared hurting them by accident. He’d gotten better since and now didn’t hesitate when he wanted to hug one of them. Qrow hadn’t decided if that was a good thing or a bad one. Raven was beautiful and intense, her sheer presence enough to call eyes to her when she walked in a room. Beacon and the team had begun to change her as well. She was no longer quite as rough as she used to be but unlike the others, he doubted the changes would stay when they left the school. 

And Qrow… He was the shadow behind everyone else. The quiet one that lurked and talked only when he was spoken to. Which is what made him wonder what the headmaster needed from him tonight. He couldn’t think of anything, but he wasn’t about to complain about being in the kind man’s presence. 

“Qrow! I’m so glad you were able to come.” The gentle rumble of the large man’s voice brought a blush to his cheeks. A quiet chuckle told him it had been noticed though mercifully Ozan said nothing and merely waved him in farther. “I hope I’m not taking you from anything important.” 

The teen shook his head slightly, standing awkwardly next to the desk as he stuck his hands into his school uniform pockets, shoving the note deep inside so it wouldn’t be obvious he was still fiddling with it. “No, saved me for the night actually.”

“Oh?” A trace of amusement entered those soft green eyes as the headmaster moved some things off the desk and into drawers, motioning to the spot for Qrow.

Cheeks heating even more, the student hopped up to sit in the cleared spot, crossing his ankles and swinging his legs nervously. He hands gripped the edge of the desk, knuckles just shy of going white at the grip. “Yea. The others are doing their stupid ‘who’s with who’ thing again and it’s annoying. They need to just…” One hand lifted to wave wildly through the air before resuming it’s place, his head tilted down while he watched his feet move. 

“Ah. Yes. I can see how troublesome that must feel to be the odd one out in such a situation.” Ozan nodded, elbows on the arms of his chair and hands clasped in front of him as he leaned back in the chair. Completely at ease but with a look of true understanding on his face. “Do none of them appreciate how beautiful you are?”

“Wha-!? I’m- I mean- I not! I’m not-!” Qrow stuttered as he bashfully averted his eyes, face going completely red as his hand flew up to rub the back of his neck. A hand on his knee silenced him, slowly bringing wide vermillion eyes back up.

“Qrow… You _are_ beautiful.” Ozan’s thumb rubbed the inside of his knee soothingly, allowing him to calm enough that he dropped his arm down to his side. The flushed cheeks didn’t diminish at all as Ozan continued, his voice soft but earnest. “It takes a special kind of confidence and bravery to wear a skirt for a whole week, even after being told by several teachers that you didn’t have to.” 

“Was comfortable.” He mumbled at his shoes, pleased at the praise but embarrassed that even the headmaster knew he’d been tricked on his first day. Qrow hadn’t ever thought himself beautiful. Gangly maybe, but not beautiful. But it was hard not to believe Ozan with the way he was looking at him, as if he _really were_ something beautiful to be admired and treasured. 

“And you have nothing to be ashamed of.” That large hand slid up, squeezing his thigh before letting go, the older man leaning back in his chair again. “You have some amazing legs you keep hidden, you know that right?”

Qrow averted his eyes, biting hard on his lip to stop his smile. Since that didn’t work, he pulled up his legs, wrapping his arms around them and balancing his heels on the edge of the desk so he could duck down behind his knees to hide. “Your note said you needed to see me?” He murmured demurely, eyes on the ground while he fiddled with his rings. 

“Here.” A box appeared in front of him and he took it curiously, uncurling while he looked over the bright wrapping and pretty bow. Glancing over to see the headmaster leaning back in his seat again, he tipped his head in question. “I wanted to give you another gift.”

Offering a timid smile of thanks he pulled off the lid. His jaw dropped when he opened it completely, a metal flask with _his emblem_ resting inside. Liquid sloshed inside when he lifted it out of the box and he twisted it open to take a sniff. The powerful scent of alcohol hit his nose and sent him reeling back. He turned startled eyes to the older man. “But… I’m only seventeen. I’m not old enough to have this…”

“Come now, Qrow. If you’re old enough to join an immortal war and die in battle then you’re old enough to drink or do whatever else you may desire.” Qrow ducked his head at the subtle but definitely there implication in the headmaster’s words. Slowly, cautious of any possible rejection, he scooted across the desk, a little closer to the man.

“Drink it with me?” He offered hesitantly, not sure if offering the man’s gift back to him would upset him or not.

“If that’s what you desire, then of course.” Ozan’s fingers dragged over his hand unnecessarily, causing a slight shiver in Qrow, though he tried to cover up his actions. There was a smile on the older man’s face. The kind that Qrow had learned meant he knew something the other people in the room didn’t and that he found it funny no one else had figured it out yet. Qrow pouted at him when he took the flask back, taking his first drink carefully, while he tried to figure out what Oz knew that he was waiting for Qrow to figure out. He knew that the liquid would feel like it was fire when he drank it but he still wasn’t prepared and ended up coughing, though he had managed to swallow everything first. Ozan gave him a proud grin and he smiled a little more widely, setting the flask down after he’d closed it, a pleasant tingle skittering through him at making the headmaster proud. There was a strange heat spreading through him, which he assumed was the alcohol, and it made him brave enough to scoot even more until he was sitting on the desk directly in front of Ozan. He bit his lip bashfully, not sure if this was what the older man was waiting for but guessing, hoping that it was. That he wasn’t wrong about what Oz had been hinting at. 

The headmaster hummed, clearly pleased by his actions, and lifted both large hands to run up his legs. Qrow tried not to shudder at the caress, not used to much physical contact outside of his teammates and certainly not to the kind Ozan was offering him now. He whimpered quietly, biting his lip again when the man’s thumbs dipped down to trace the seam of his pants on his inner thighs. Qrow trembled as they stayed there for a moment, playing with the sensitive nerves. He hadn’t realized he was so sensitive there but it made sense given that he’d never even been kissed. 

“So responsive, how perfect you are.” Qrow shuddered at the whispered words, closing his eyes to focus on the feeling of being touched. The hands slid up, holding his hips to scoot him closer to the edge and he went willingly, following along with whatever clues Oz gave him to know what the man wanted from him. It was when the hands moved to cup his ass, pulling him even further and prompting him to open his eyes, that he realized what the older man wanted.

Shyly, Qrow scooted forward so that he could place his legs on either side of Ozan’s in the wide chair, sliding off the desk and into the man’s lap. The pleased smile he was given lit his whole body on fire and he waited eagerly for the next cue, every fiber singing for the other’s touch. It didn’t take long for one of Oz’s hands to slide up his spine, cupping the back of his neck and pulling his head forward. His breath caught in his throat as he realized that he was about to be kissed by the older, infinitely more experienced man. 

Oz worked his lips slowly, warming him up like he knew that Qrow was completely clueless. The teen did his best to follow along, taking what was done to him and mimicking it when he could. He squeaked when Ozan’s tongue entered his mouth, flushing at the chuckle he _could feel_ against his lips. He was a little more prepared for it the second time and tried to continue following Ozan’s lead like he had been all night but he quickly became overwhelmed, felt the man’s other hand slid from his hip to the small of his back to pull him closer into the hard chest he was leaning against.

A startled noise left him when he came to rest directly on something both large and _hard_ on the lap he sat in, finally making him aware that he was hard too. He pulled back uncertainly, probably blushing down to his collar bones, but Oz merely smiled softly at him, hands moving back to his hips. A slight bit of pressure guided him, directing him to grind down against the cock beneath him as well as forward so his own was caught between their bodies. He moaned breathlessly, surprised at the wave of pleasure that washed over him, grasping hard at the broad shoulders of his headmaster. Ozan leaned forward nibbling at his neck as he continued directing Qrow’s motions, drawing a whine out of the teen. 

“What is it you desire Qrow? Do you want to go back to your team? Or would you like to stay a little longer?” The words vibrated against his skin where they were whispered and he mewled, taking over the shifting of his hips to grind down harder. The idea of walking away, of being sent back to his room, _now_ was terrifying and he shook his head earnestly.

“Don’t send me away…” He murmured into the greying hair next to his face, clinging tightly to the larger body. He could learn. Whatever Ozan wanted from him, he could learn how to do it. The older man just had to teach him. 

Ozan pulled away to look him in the eyes, ignoring the desperate way Qrow clung to him to keep the closeness. “Qrow… As long as you want to be here, you have a place.” A hand left his hip, cupping his face gently. He turned into the touch, starved for the affection he’d never gotten growing up. “I will _never_ send you away.”

“Promise?” His lips brushed the calloused palm when he whispered the word and he twisted enough to place a proper kiss in the center. Petal soft red eyes hopeful as they looked up from under dark lashes. 

Oz smiled down at him, his other hand shifting under the jacket and shirt, under the pants and underwear until his thumb brushed tender, untouched skin. Qrow gasped as a burn of something radiated from the contact, shifting back to look down. On his hip was “Oz” in a beautiful green shade, deeper than Ozan’s eyes but not darker. It shouldn’t be too hard to keep it from being seen and the idea that he was Oz’s and Oz’s only made him grin, ducking his head down to hide against the man’s shoulder. Oz had already given him freedom and purpose. Now he’d been given a place to belong and a person to come back to. It was more, so much more, than the tribe had ever offered the bad luck charm. 

Here he was _wanted_. 

He turned his head to clumsily place a kiss to Ozan’s neck, trying to replicate what had been done earlier. It had felt wonderful when Oz had done it to him and he wanted to make the man feel just as good. He wanted to make him proud. He pulled back when a hand gently pushed at his chest, worried for a moment that he’d done something wrong. A new blush covered his cheeks when darkened green eyes roved hungrily over him, the hand not over his new mark going to the fastenings of his shirt. Ducking his head shyly again, he started at the top of Ozan’s shirt, undoing the tie before normally nimble fingers stumbled their way through undressing another for the first time. By the time he was half through, Oz had already undone all of his shirt buttons and his belt. The button on his pants were quickly undone and then he was being lifted, set back on the desk while Oz stood to slide down his zipper and undress them both completely. Their clothes slowly made a neat pile at the far end of the massive desk as Oz bared them to each other. 

Then the headmaster was sitting back down, pulling the flustered teen back into his lap. Qrow’s breathing stuttered, as skin brushed everywhere against skin. More than that though, was the difference in their size. He’d known, of course, that a man two feet taller than him would be more generously endowed by his proportions but then he hadn’t actually stopped to think about what that would mean. Of course, he’d never thought his first time would be with his headmaster either. Anxiousness started to creep in but Oz was there, kissing him breathless as a wet hand slid behind him. Still, he followed the whispered instructions when he was told to lean forward, bit down on a muscled shoulder when he was breached trying to follow the gentle command to relax, to breathe, believed the promise that it would get better. 

It was a strange sensation but not a bad one, just one he’d never really felt before, never thought to try before. Oz was as gentle and patient now as he had been at the beginning of the night, coaxing Qrow along and giving his body time to adjust to the intrusion as he stretched him, caressing his inner walls with the same care and passion as he caressed Qrow’s skin. The teen shivered as he was prepared for Ozan to enter him. He had an idea of what was going on but sex-ed hadn’t really been a thing growing up and most of what he knew was from crude stories he’d overheard others telling. With that small amount of knowledge available to him, he wasn’t entirely startled when Oz removed his fingers, leaving him feeling aching and empty in his wake, to grasp his hips and lift him up. 

He knew what was coming and tried so, so hard not to tense as Oz lowered him down, staying calm as he could so that Ozan’s work wouldn’t be for nothing. Worry and doubt swirled through his body as the head of Ozan’s cock fought to get inside him. He held tight to the wrists that held him steady, trying to stay relaxed like he’d been told to. For a few heart racing moments he was convinced it wouldn’t work. That he was too small. That Oz was too big. His eyes stayed locked on Oz as a slight frown of concentration creased his brow and for just a split second he feared he’d be sent away. That Oz wouldn’t want him because he couldn’t take him. But the headmaster didn’t seem concerned. Just calculating.

Qrow’s breath left him in a rush when Oz changed his hold slightly, shifted the angle of his hips and dropped his weight. Tears sprang up in Qrow’s eyes as he was suddenly filled to capacity, filled _beyond_ capacity, and he fought to breathe. Large calloused hands soothed his sides, his neck, his hips and back. Wandering over him until he was relaxed enough to draw in a gasp. They continued to play over his body, seeking out sensitive spots to tease until Qrow was a whimpering mess trapped on Oz’s lap. Once he was relaxed again, the shock to his system passed, those hands returned to his hips. With little warning he was lifted up and dropped again but this time he was better prepared for it, though it still stole the breath from his lungs. He didn’t know how long it took for him to realize it but when he glanced down the teen realized that he could _see_ Oz moving inside him because his body, quite simply, had not been able to handle how big the man was. He watched in fascination as the cock moved inside him, the skin of his stomach distorting slightly everytime he was slammed down. 

He wailed when Oz shifted him slightly, striking hard at something that burned away all rational thoughts, leaving him wanting _more_. Oz made a pleased sound as he begged for the older man to do it again, complying easily to the teen’s pleas. Qrow was left shaking in the strong hold, feeling something build up inside him until it finally reached a peak and he screamed, vision whiting out. He cried as Oz continued to move him, trying not to squirm to get away as the older man kept going, tears clinging to his lashes as it became too much. He sagged against the powerful chest in relief when he was dropped for a final time, heat filling him as the headmaster groaned into his hair. He stayed where he was, one hand pressed to the bulge in his middle, shaking from the overwhelming sensations while Oz petted his back and pressed a kiss to his head, whispering how wonderful he’d been. 


	2. My Sweet Little Dove

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Qrow gets another chance to spend alone time with Ozan for the first time since their encounter in the man's office.

Qrow spun, swinging his blade smoothly and twisting with the weight of it to keep up the momentum. It was yet another night of the rest of his team playing their games and he’d been forced out of the room by all but physically being thrown out. It was annoying but he’d learned fast how to deal with it, to the point that he’d even built a nest to sleep in, positioned so that the rising sun would wake him and close enough to the school that he would be able to get inside and change in time for classes. It was annoying but he could live with it better than having to live with the three idiots on his team. Thankfully he wouldn’t have to worry about classes the next day since it was the weekend. He simply didn’t understand why they didn’t just get together though. Maybe it was because there were three instead of two? He’d blame it on their age but he was the same age as them (the youngest by minutes) and _he_ hadn’t had this kind of trouble when he was with…

Even though he was alone, Qrow couldn’t help ducking his head and blushing when he thought about Ozan. His hand brushed the hip that bore the mark he’d been given, the promise that he’d always have a place with the headmaster. It had only been a week and he was already anxious for another chance to be alone with the older man. Not that he’d been ignored. Far from it. Oz had gone out of his way to give Qrow attention in subtle ways that wouldn’t get noticed. A hand trailing across the small of his back when he walked behind him. A brush of callous fingers against the soft skin of his forearm when they walked past each other. Oz had even managed to press a sweet, small kiss to Qrow’s temple when he’d bent over Qrow’s form sitting in the library under the guise of pointing out something specific in the book the teen had been reading. 

“Ah. There’s my sweet little dove.” The deep voice behind him had Qrow doing a twirling leap to spin around, startled by the other’s sudden appearance. A wide smile shaped his lips, and though he ducked his head to hide the renewed blush, his feet obediently moved closer to the beckoning man. Once he was within Ozan’s reach a large but gentle hand tipped his head back and the giant man leaned down, far down to kiss Qrow. Those hands found a place on his waist, lifting him up with ease as Qrow wrapped his arms around Oz’s neck and his long legs around a thick waist. Oz’s hands supported his weight when he pulled back to smile down at him. “All alone again, dove?”

“Got kicked out.” Qrow nuzzled into the broad shoulder, breathing in the older man’s scent. 

“Hmm.” A soft kiss was pressed to his exposed neck and the teen shuddered. “Perhaps we should give you a way to my rooms. It’s terribly unfair that you have to sleep in a tree and miss sleep.”

Qrow jerked back in surprise, wide eyes staring hopefully at pale green. “Really?” He breathed, barely able to believe that the headmaster would want to bring him into _his home_ where Qrow’s semblance could run rampant and wreck things. Things that had meaning, things that had value. Things that meant more than Qrow. But Oz chuckled, eyes gentle as he pressed a kiss to Qrow’s forehead. 

“Yes, really. But only if that’s what you want.”

“I… I want to.” He dropped his eyes, still shy about admitting what he wanted. He was so used to not being allowed anything, to being told he should be grateful for what he had. It wasn’t until Ozan had brought him to his office and given him his new flask (kept carefully hidden where no one would find it and ask questions) that he had even thought of admitting to wanting anything more than what he was given. He felt the pleased hum of Oz against his chest, the tender skin of his neck where skilled lips were working again. Qrow moaned, tipping his head as the man worked his way up near his ear. Small shivers ran through the teens body as Oz found a particularly sensitive spot to tease. He whined when the attention went away, opening hazy eyes to see that hungry gaze taking him in. His chin tucked down shyly but he didn’t look away, the intense gaze holding him captive as surely as if he’d been chained.

“So perfect for me…” The words were breathed out reverently, overwhelming the teen, the bad luck charm _nobody_ had ever wanted enough that he finally dropped his eyes, biting his lip demurely.

“I’m not…” The words were quiet, hesitant, as Qrow was reluctant to argue with his lover. Frightened that the man would realize he was making a mistake and abandon him like so many others had left him behind when they realized that he was so much more trouble than he was worth. A large hand forced his head up, gently demanding the eye contact that was warily given.

“You are perfect, my sweet little dove. And one day, I will make you believe it. Until then…” Qrow squeaked when he was moved and set down on a thick blanket that he hadn’t even known Oz had laid down for them. Ozan was smiling down at him, his amusement only increasing when Qrow pouted up at him for the little trick. “Until then, I will simply have to show you how perfect you are. Now won’t I?”

Oz’s hands set to work with undressing them both, though Qrow helped where he could. He was determined to learn everything Ozan had to teach him and he’d hardly do that if he were to lay about idle. Besides the embarrassing fumbles were worth the pleased and proud smiles when he stuck with something and completed it despite his fumbling inexperience. He parted his thighs once they were both bare, welcoming the wide body into his embrace. Oz released a rumbling growl at the action, setting Qrow’s nerves alight with fire. The older man’s lips pressed against his own, devouring him urgently and he began to realize that Ozan had been as restless for them to be together again as he had been. It was an emboldening thought, one that drove him to reach out and cup the other man’s erection in his hand. 

Oz moaned against his jaw as he worked the sensitive skin between his teeth, and another reverently whispered “ so perfect” caressed his bruising skin. He mewled as Oz started targeting the more tender spots on his body with his hands, mouth still marking his neck in a show of possession Qrow knew he’d have to find a way to hide before returning to his room once the weekend was over. Qrow tried to focus through the sensations tingling all over his nerves to move his hand, tried to get a feel for how to grip someone who wasn’t himself. Ozan was bigger, so much bigger, than he was and he wondered if he’d have an easier time using both hands. Before he got the chance to try, Oz was moving down his body, out of his reach, to play with his nipples. 

Qrow squirmed at the feeling, not having realized how tender they were before. He’d never really paid them any mind on the rare occasions he got himself off in the past but he was learning now. He whined when the older man moved down farther, breath catching at the nip to his belly button before a large tongue licked him from base to tip. Strong hands had pinned his hips, restricting the surprised buck he gave at the feeling. A pale hand flew up to his mouth and Qrow bit down on his thumb to muffle his cries as Oz took him into his mouth, though it didn’t take long before the headmaster pulled his hand away with an admonishing look. 

“Now, now dove. How am I to know what you enjoy best if you silence yourself, hm? Shall I assume that wasn’t pleasant enough?” Qrow’s mouth dropped open, ready to vehemently deny the claim, fear threading through him at the thought of Oz believing him ungrateful or displeased, but it was soothed by the look of mirth in those pale green eyes and the kiss placed to his inner thigh. His hand was placed back on the blanket and he grasped it in both white-knuckled fists, panting hard as Oz hitched his legs up. “Hmmm… Let’s see how you enjoy this then, dove.” His hips were lifted, bent until Oz could spread him open. Qrow wailed in surprise, in bliss, when a tongue bathed his pucker, flicking at the rim until it loosened enough for Oz to work his way inside. 

Qrow trembled under the attentions, barely noticing the way his lashes were wet with unshed tears. It was so much all at once, and all of it was so new to him, his body, his mind, didn’t know what to make of it all. His legs curled, heels digging into the strong back as he instinctively tried to get closer to the pleasurable feeling. A hard shudder rocked his frail form when Ozan hummed, the sensation buzzing through his nerves. He squirmed in the powerful hold, hands twisting the blanket below him as a thick finger started to work it’s way inside him. The older man began to work him open, slowly but skillfully, teasing parts inside him that Qrow hadn’t been aware of before. 

Qrow’s back arched, moans and whimpers pouring out of him as his lover worked him closer and closer to his peak. The teen’s body quivered, nerves singing, when Ozan lifted his mouth away to fit a fourth finger into him. His knees fell from the broad shoulders, legs splayed wide by the massive body while Oz shifted his focus to stretching him properly. Qrow bit at his lips, wanting, desperately wanting, the other to be in him again. A week without the man was too long, far too long, and he _needed_ him. He keened high in his throat, muscles clamping down when he felt the fingers pulling away, leaving him uncomfortably empty, but it didn’t last long. Red eyes fluttered hopefully when he felt the heat, the pressure, of Ozan at his entrance. 

But Ozan didn’t push in.

Qrow opened his eyes, looking up to see why and saw a slow smile cross the headmaster’s face. Ozan teased him, nudging forward to slide against him, grinding them together without penetrating him. The teen whimpered trying to shift and take the other into him despite the hands pinning his hips. Long alabaster legs wrapped around the wide hips, heels digging in as he tried to pull Oz closer, nails scabbling against the faint green aura at the man’s shoulders as he tried frantically to join them. A single tear rolled down his temple as he tried to buck against the powerful hold on him. “ _Please…_ ” Ozan chuckled fondly, breathlessly, and positioned himself. Qrow gasped, eyes rolling back, as the thick member split him open carefully, shuddering as Oz pushed in deep. 

“ _So perfect…_ ” Ozan smiled down at him, one hand leaving his hips to run down his body while he caught his breath. He whined, flushing hotly when the large hand took his own to press it against the stretched skin and muscle that shaped around the flesh inside him. Ozan hitched up his hips, forcing a cry out of him at the change in angle, and then he pulled back, thrusting in slowly. Qrow gasped, his other hand joining the first to press down as he _felt_ Ozan moving inside him. He was already so close from the prep before, he didn’t know how long he would last, but he would keep going for as long as Oz wanted him to. Somehow he would keep up with the more experienced man.

Ozan growled over him when he came, tightening so much he feared he’d hurt the older man, but Oz never stopped the movement of his hips, never stopped thrusting into him and Qrow wailed, his body quaking as he was fucked through the whiteout without pause. The teen sobbed, hands pressing harder against the flesh hidden inside him as Oz started to pick up speed and force with every shift of his hips, the man groaning with approval above him. It was so much, so, so much, too much, for him, more than their first time had been. The pleasure was burning through him, raging through him so much that there was no room for anything else in his mind, in his body. Just the overwhelming pleasure of Ozan as the man bruised his hips to keep him from sliding away with the force of his thrusts. 

“ _Beautiful._ ” Qrow whimpered as the word fell over him, caressed him in a way that was beyond physical. His eyes sought out his lover, blinking to clear his sight of the tears he couldn’t hold back. And Ozan looked back at him. 

He wondered how he looked to the older man. Pale skin flushed as he was slammed into over and over again. Eyes barely able to stay open with each wave that crashed over him. His hair matted and tangled from his thrashing. He didn’t think he’d look beautiful, he probably looked a mess, but if Oz liked him as he was then he was happy. His hands flexed against his distended skin, digging into his own flesh. The man above him uttering a low curse as he felt inside the teen, bending low and hitching Qrow higher so he could fuck him harder. The teen screamed, legs tightening despite the way they shook with each strike to his sensitive insides. Qrow felt the heat building again, felt the spike of pleasure coming, and realized he had gotten hard again at some point. 

Qrow thrashed in the older man’s grip as he came again, hands pressing hard to his stomach as he tried to curl around it. Ozan’s low moan mixed with his high mewls, the man continuing to move until his hips finally stuttered to a stop, buried deep inside the teen. Qrow lay back on the blanket, panting hard as he realized that his stomach had swollen with the come trapped inside him. He shuddered at the thought, some part of him wanting to keep it inside him as proof that Ozan wanted him though he had the brand on his hip to tell him that. He hummed tiredly as Ozan hunched down to kiss him, trying to return the affection even as his limbs refused to cooperate, weighted down by exhaustion as they were. 

“Come my little dove. Let’s get you cleaned up and settled in, shall we.” Ozan pulled out slowly, giving a fond look to the teen who whined at the loss. He carefully dressed and scooped barely awake Qrow up in the blanket, ensuring he grabbed the teens discarded clothing and weapon with him, and made his way to his quarters. The rest of Qrow’s team likely wouldn’t be missing him for the rest of the weekend. He had plenty of time to spend getting the little raven comfortable in his home.


	3. Hidden Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Qrow picks up a few new tricks and learns something new about his lover.

Qrow bit his lip, hunkering down under the desk as Glynda's voice filled the empty space. Ozan's foot rubbed idly against his leg, offering what comfort he could to the trapped teen. Qrow was only there because the headmaster was supposed to be free for the rest of the day. Unfortunately Glynda, overachieving perfectionist that she was, had finished her mission with her team early and came to report immediately. At least the size of the desk meant it wasn’t too terribly uncomfortable for him to crouch under it. Qrow sighed, nuzzling against the man's leg while he waited for them to leave.

A hand threaded fingers into his hair, pulling him in closer. He scooted forward until he was between the powerful legs and tentatively ran his hands up the muscular thighs. The hand in his hair curled back to cradle his head, guiding him down to the forming bulge in front of him. Qrow swallowed nervously, intimidated just a bit by Ozan's size and the fact that he had never done this before. Not to mention the fact that they weren’t alone in the office. Still, he wasn't about to disappoint his lover with his inexperience, so he quietly worked the fastenings open to gain access to what was hidden inside.

He'd seen Ozan hard before but never so closely. Being faced with the considerable size, he was amazed that Ozan was able to fit in him. Unknowing to what was going on, Glynda continued to report as effectively as ever. Qrow flicked his tongue out to taste the tip, relishing in the slight shudder he felt in the body under his hands. A giddly little grin crossed his face, suddenly understanding why Oz so loved doing this to him. There was a rush of power that flowed through him, a sense of control, at making the older man tremble. He leaned in closer, teasingly running just the tip of his tongue along the underside. The fingers in his hair tightened and he suppressed a gasp at the pull. Taking mercy on his lover, Qrow held the considerable girth with both hands and wrapped his lips around the head, carefully working his way down. 

It was difficult, likely due to a combination of his inexperience, Ozan’s size, and the compromising position they were in, but he remembered well enough what Oz did to him. All he had to do was mimic it as best he could. The grip on his hair loosened the further he went, until Oz was back to cradling his head in his large hand. Some of the nervous tension eased out of him at the action and he tried to swallow around what was nudging against the back of his throat. Oz’s hand stroked through his hair, brushing back his bangs and petting him at the same time, relaxing him even further. Qrow let out a near silent hum, closing his eyes as he focused on the task before him. The fingers in his hair tightened at the sensation and he recalled immediately how the vibrations felt when Oz did it to him. It was such a pity he had to be so careful with what noise he made, that he had to be silent. He knew that the vibrations felt amazing and he wanted to do the best he could for Oz. Wanted to return all the pleasure the man gave to him. 

Keeping half an ear on the voices so he knew when he could hum and when he couldn’t, Qrow struggled to take as much of Oz as he could, clumsily swallowing around the hard flesh. He’d gagged a few times, being pulled off by the large hand anchoring him, but he was too stubborn to let Oz stop him completely. Besides, he was enjoying the way the muscled thighs around him clenched, the way Oz’s hips twitched with the suppressed need to thrust up into his mouth. He wiggled a bit, holding down his excitement at doing such a good job for his first time that Oz was fighting to stay still. Qrow pulled off to catch his breath, considering something he wanted to test but wasn’t sure about. The thought in his mind should be fine, should feel good, but he didn’t know for sure because Oz had never done it to him before. So far, he’d only done what had been done to him. The idea of doing something new, without Oz’s guidance, was both nerve wracking and thrilling.

If it felt as good as he hoped it would, then he’d definitely please Oz, make him proud of him for taking the initiative. But if it didn’t would his lover be disappointed in him? Would Oz never trust him to try something new again if he failed? 

Biting his lip, Qrow nosed at the length in front of him before taking the head back into his mouth. He bobbed his head a few times, trying to get back into the rhythm and banish the doubts from his mind. Oz would trust him. He would know that Qrow was only trying to bring him the most pleasure he could. The hand dropped to caress his jaw affectionately and that gave him the courage to go through with his plan. Pulling back just a bit, he pressed the head of Ozan’s cock to the soft roof of his mouth and used the tip of his tongue to dig into the sensitive spots just under the edge. He felt his teeth press into the sensitive skin and worry threaded through him, concern that he’d hurt his lover. The hand shot up into his hair, gripping hard and yanking him down onto the hard flesh, making his teeth drag lightly along the shaft. He felt it hit the back of his throat, choked a bit at the unexpectedness of it, but he felt nothing more than a rush of pure pleasure at the harsh curse that echoed above him. He barely heard Glynda’s worried query, Oz’s assurances, too focused on the fact that _it had worked_. And if the reaction was anything to judge by, it had worked very well. 

His fingers clutched Oz’s pants as the man held him down, his throat constricting as he struggled to breathe. The headmaster must have realized because he was pulled off, the hand running through his hair gently in silent apology. Once his breathing was steady again, he paused to make sure Glynda was back to her report before he went back to seeing to Ozan’s needs. He was more careful now, but he still teased the sensitive spots he found with the tip of his tongue, shivering in pleasure everytime Ozan’s hand either tightened in his hair or tried to pull him down further. He was more prepared for it now though, and everytime it happened he was ready for it, moving easily with the headmaster’s demands. He allowed his full attention to fall on Ozan’s pleasure, let the man take control over keeping Glynda ignorant, and did his best to dedicate to memory what got the best reactions from the man given the limited communication between them. He couldn’t wait until he could do this without someone in the room with them. Now that he had an idea of what he was doing, he wanted to see what kind of reactions he could properly pull out of his older, more experienced lover.

Qrow let out a muffled whine when he was pulled away and dragged up from under the desk. Ozan’s hands were on his waist, lifting him up into a devouring kiss that made his head spin, teeth biting harshly at his lips. Then the world itself was spinning around him and by the time it cleared he was pressed face down on the massive desk, the headmaster looming behind him. Soft red eyes registered that no one else was in the room as he stood on the tips of his toes, the desk taller than he’d realized. He hadn’t even heard Glynda leave… His thoughts were shattered when his pants were ripped off of him, leaving him gasping at the show of desperation and strength. Usually Oz was gentle, careful, given how much larger he was, holding him carefully as if he were something fragile but now… Now that man was pinning his hips down with one hand at the small of his back, his shirt tails flipped up out of the way, his other hand devling deep with two fingers instead of the usual one. Qrow’s nails raked across the hard surface under him, mouth falling open at the intense burn of the sudden stretch.

A startled moan left him when Oz curled his fingers perfectly, knowing even after a few weeks where to find exactly what he was looking for. Qrow wondered, as a third finger pushed into him and his eyes rolled back, if this was how Oz felt when he begged the older man. When he clung to him like his life depended on it. There was a shivery feeling running through him to be the target of that desperation, fire simmering in his blood, electricity buzzing over his skin. He mewled, trying to buck his hips back against the busy fingers using what little leverage he had but the hand on his back held firm, not allowing him to budge in the slightest. Qrow let out a whine when the thick fingers left him empty far too soon, holding his breath when he felt the heat of Ozan at his entrance. His lover hadn’t spent nearly as long as he usually did stretching him and when the man pushed into him, he _felt_ it in a way he hadn’t before. It left him gasping, legs trembling from the strain as the man pushed deeper and deeper, finally coming to rest against his ass. 

This was usually when Oz would pet him, soothe and calm him so that he was relaxed and loose enough to take the size inside him, but not today. Today Oz’s hips had barely touched the cheeks of his ass before the man was pulling back until the head was tugging at his rim, slamming back in hard enough that Qrow thought his thighs would have bruises from the edge of the desk. He screamed as Oz slid a hand under him, feeling the bulge that was his cock and angling Qrow’s hips perfectly for the man to nail his sweet spot _with all the force of his hips._ His toes curled in his shoes, legs flailing uselessly in the air since the angle he was being held at had lifted him too much for him to reach the ground. 

It was so much, so much, _so much_ and Qrow couldn’t think, clinging to the edge of the desk in front of him as an anchor against the tidal waves of pleasure assaulting him with every hard roll of Oz’s hips. He quaked under the hold of the large body, back arching when Oz leaned down and bit down hard on the back of his shoulder, the desk rocking under him from the force of each strike. Gods it was so different, so rough, so _wild_ , compared to every other time he’d been with Oz that Qrow’s mind almost couldn’t make the connection between his lover and the man currently bruising his insides. Red eyes rolled back when he came, legs curling up in the air as he clenched down, whimpering with every breath. Oz cursed again, both hands shifting to hold his hips in place while he squirmed. 

Qrow was used to coming before Ozan did. He was used to the way the pleasure would become overwhelming. Knew he’d come at least once more before Oz finished. But it was so much more intense this time, Qrow was left gasping as his body twitched, convulsing with every slam of Ozan’s hips. The teen fought to keep his eyes open against the waves trying to drown him, biting down hard on his lip when he felt himself hardening again. Qrow tasted blood on his tongue as Oz leaned over him with a growl, switching to short, hard thrusts that stayed deep inside him. He clenched down, trying to bring his lover over the edge with him as he came again with a wail, sighing after when he felt Oz’s release inside him. Qrow felt Oz bury his face in his hair and sighed, eyes fluttering as he felt Oz’s hands slid around him.

Qrow’s head lolled back when Ozan sat down in his chair, whimpering when the move shifted the man still inside him. The lightly calloused hands caressed his sides, his thighs, moved to tug at his nipples. Qrow’s brow furrowed, letting out a weak cry at the stimulation in confusion. Usually this was where he was held, when Oz would whisper to him how beautiful and perfect he was even if he didn’t believe what he was being told. Oz had never kept going after he finished before… It took the teen’s exhausted mind some time to realize Oz hadn’t ever fully softened inside him, which was new and he didn’t know what it meant. Qrow keened when he felt Oz hardening again, stretching his abused hole as he swelled inside him. The large hands slide down his over sensitized body, slipping around to curl under his thighs. Qrow shuddered hard, wondering what his lover was going to do when he was lifted and dropped back down on the hard cock.

Qrow screamed, tears forming on his lashes as Oz repeated the action, snapping his hips up to meet him. His mind shattered, unsure how to process all the sensations overloading his senses. He squirmed, trying to escape the overload but wasn’t able to move away due to the position and the powerful grip on his legs. Qrow sobbed, tears burning against his cheeks as one hand clawed at the fingers holding him prisoner and the other lifted to pull desperately at the soft grey and brunette hair of his lover. Oz placed a line of biting kisses along his shoulder, rolling up to grind hard against Qrow’s sweet spot. Qrow shrieked, his third orgasm startling him with it’s suddenness. He couldn’t keep his eyes open, his mind numb and body quivering as Oz continued to pound up into him. 

It was too much, far too much and he could feel his consciousness slipping away with the grip he had on Oz, growing weaker with each forceful roll of the man’s wide hips. The teen went limp in the strong arms, head rolling to rest on Ozan’s neck while his lover continued to chase his own release. Qrow was barely aware of the faint whimpers dribbling out of him as Ozan fucked him into oblivion, the shadows in his vision taking over everything. 

~*~

The first thing that came to him was that he was laying in a bed, the softness of it familiar, the scent comforting. He turned his head into the pillow, breathing in the scent of Ozan that was embedded in the fabric. Bleary eyes blinked open slowly, bits and pieces of what had happened trickling back into his memories. A fierce blush heated his face and he hid under the pillow he’d been nuzzling with an alarmed squeak, thoughts racing through his frazzled mind.

What if Oz was upset that he’d passed out? That he hadn’t been able to handle the man? Would he be allowed to try again? If he did the same thing he’d done while under the desk, _would Ozan fuck him like that again?_

Qrow’s shoulders hitched up, tension lining his body, when he heard footsteps falling on the soft carpet of the bedroom. The mattress shifted when Ozan sat down, a warm hand rubbing his back comfortingly. A soft kiss was pressed to his shoulder, the soft touches slowly coaxing him out of hiding. Soft red eyes peeked out to find pale green watching him fondly, the gentle smile he knew so well already on the other’s face. Qrow crawled closer, curling into the larger man’s side while his head was tipped back for a loving kiss. He pushed all the thoughts out of his mind. Oz would still want him, would still allow him the chance to learn and practice. And if he did fuck Qrow like that again, well the only way for him to get used to it was though practice and there was only one way to get that...


	4. Happy Birthday, Qrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After being kicked out of his room so that his teammates can have a "private" celebration with his twin, Qrow goes to spend time with Ozan for his birthday.

Qrow woke up warm and a little sore. He stretched languidly in the massive bed, smiling at being surrounded by Ozan’s scent. He’d been slipping into the headmaster’s rooms for two months now and he was still giddy every time he woke up in the older man’s bed. Today was different though. Today he was eighteen. He’d spent the morning celebrating with his team and had taken the gentle hint that Tai and Summer wanted to have a private celebration with Raven with little more than a roll of his eyes. He’d come to Ozan almost immediately after he’d left the dorms to find that man waiting for him, already having anticipated his team basically kicking him out of their shared room again. 

Oz had led him to the bedroom with instructions to take a nap so he could surprise him with dinner, though Qrow had pouted and whined that he wasn’t tired. The older man had given him a fond look, eyes calculating before Qrow had found himself naked from the waist down. Qrow had barely enough time to realize what was going on before his hips were being lifted, his knees by his head and his lover used his flexibility to his advantage. Oz spread him open, tongue laving over his pucker and Qrow jolted in the strong hold. He whimpered as the man quickly worked him over, bringing him to full hardness with just his mouth. He gasped, whining as Oz used every bit of knowledge he had to bring Qrow to a crashing orgasm as quickly as possible.

The teen was left panting, eyes fluttering while Oz wiped him down and tucked him under the covers, pressing a kiss to his temple as he drifted off. He smiled softly as he faintly heard the large man leave the room. Honestly, he should have known Ozan would have an answer to him not being tired, though it hadn’t occurred to him when he’d first complained about being put to bed. At least he’d been able to take the nap Oz wanted him to take afterwards.

Qrow slipped out of bed, biting his lip as he debated what he should do. Then he saw the clothes laying out on the foot of the bed and the note with instructions to bathe before dressing. Feeling a bit of excitement well inside him at the unspoken promise of the night, Qrow giddily made his way to the bathroom, all but skipping into the room of dark green marble. He picked at his nails inside, eyes flicking from the large shower to the even larger tub, questioning himself as to which would be better. Eventually impatience won out and he stepped into the shower, giving himself a quick but thorough scrub down. He quickly rubbed himself dry, skin slightly red from the constant friction, and pulled on the clothes he’d been given.

The teen blushed heavily, hardly able to meet his own eyes in the mirror as he looked at the outfit he’d been put in. The black dress was tight around his waist and chest, shoulderless save for the jeweled chains dropping off his shoulders to decorate his arms. The skirt of it was short, shorter than the school uniform had been, and was slit up to his hips on the sides. The sheer tights that he’d been left with had little birds stitched into them and the black heels were much taller than his boots, but with a wide heel so he wouldn’t struggle too much with his balance. Were it for anyone else he may have refused, but for Oz… Well, there was very little he wouldn’t do for his lover. So, after ensuring that everything was right, he slipped on the bracelets and rings and went out to see what Ozan had been up to while he slept.

The scene he walked into was something that reminded Qrow of those silly (sweet) romance movies Summer was always trying to get them to watch.

The table had been set out with white lace over a red cloth, candles flickering about the room. There was even a vase of flowers in the center and the dishware looked to be silver and _crystal_. Qrow could see his favorite food on the spread along with a few things he didn’t recognize. (Oz was constantly introducing him to new foods to see his reactions.) But the man himself was what brought Qrow to a dead standstill in the doorway. His tall form wrapped in a green silk jacket and black pants. He had a matching vest underneath with a white button up shirt and even a fucking bow tie. Qrow’s hand flew up to cover his mouth, not sure if he was trying to hide the smile at the beautiful scene or if he didn’t want Oz to see the way his lips trembled, on the verge of tears that he’d go through so much trouble just for Qrow. When Oz held out a hand, Qrow didn’t hesitate to take it, allowing himself to be pulled into the strong embrace. 

He felt Oz press another kiss, this time to the top of his head, breath stirring the locks as he whispered. “Happy birthday, Qrow.”

Qrow burrowed deeper into the broad chest, allowing only a few tears to fall before he was pulled away to celebrate.

~*~

Once dinner was done and cleared, Ozan had given Qrow a new gift. Earrings and a promise to take him to get his ears pierced along with advice on how to keep the holes clean and open even when he wasn’t wearing earrings. He was looking forward to it, looking forward to being able to dress up for Oz even more in the future, and had kissed his cheek in thanks. Oz had laughed in delight before leading him again to the bed, promises of another present pulling him along. The elder had taken both his hands, gazing at him with such heat that Qrow thought his skin would be sunburned before telling him to undress. For a brief moment Qrow was disappointed, certain that Oz had been thinking of something else with the look he’d been given. Some of his confusion must have shown because the man had tipped his chin up to kiss him the words of “another time” caressing his lips. 

Oz had peeled off the layers he wore, watching Qrow the entire time as he carelessly discarded the expensive material and sat back against the headboard. Qrow’s cheeks heated as he reached back to undo the zipper of the dress, letting it slide off his body to pool at his feet. It was easy to step out of the puddle and his shoes at once which just left the tights as there had been no underwear waiting for him that night. He bit his lip and he hooked his thumbs in the band, pulling it smoothly down his legs and stood to crawl onto the end of the bed, waiting for Ozan’s next orders. 

“Come here my little dove.” Ozan held out his hand and Qrow took it, no longer self conscious about being bare around the older man. Verdant eyes roved over him, drawing a soft blush to his cheeks at the blatant appreciation in that look. He suspected he would always blush for this man but he didn’t mind. Not for Oz. Not when the man made him feel as amazing as he did with just a look. 

Qrow was pulled closer and lifted by his hips to be set over Oz’s lap. He expected the other to pull him in to start prepping him so he was a little thrown when Oz covered his own fingers instead. Petal red eyes blinked in confusion, looking up at his lover for some clue. He was given an endeared smile and a chuckle, the eyes looking a bit darker than they had before.

“It’s your birthday dove. Tonight is all your’s.” Oz’s hands settled on his hips, thumbs rubbing circles on his hip bones. It took a moment for Qrow to realize, for him to understand that the other gift of the night was giving him complete control over what happened between them. Qrow bit his lip nervously, glancing down at his slick fingers once more before he moved his hand behind him, the other braced against Oz’s chest. He drew in a shuddering breath, assuring himself that he could do this, he knew what Oz did. He just had to mimic it.

The teen worried his lip as he touched his own pucker, unsure about his own motions as he pushed in. He whined, leaning forward to rest his head against Ozan’s shoulder as he moved around, getting used to the sensation. It was different than when Oz did it. His hands, his fingers, were smaller and he wondered if he’d be able to properly stretch himself for his lover. He pushed the thought away, adding a second finger and flexing them, seeking the spot that Ozan loved to torment him with. Large hands drifted over his sides and down his back, caressing alabaster skin as he squirmed to find the little spot that would set his nerves on fire. He growled lightly, biting softly at the muscled shoulder as he kept looking, sliding a third finger into his hole. A shudder ran through the body under him and he recalled a time when he’d accidentally used his teeth, the fierce reaction it had elicited from Oz. 

He bit down harder, moaning when the tips of his fingers barely brushed the spot he wanted. Ozan’s hands latched onto his thighs, wrapping around them hard enough that he knew there would be bruises. He smiled against the mark he made, angling his hand to try to touch that spot again. Qrow gasped as he found it, curling a fourth finger into his rim to try to match what Ozan’s fingers felt like as he struck at it again, whimpering against the reddened flesh. His back arched as he kept moving his hand, working over that spot until he felt like his blood was electric, buzzing through his body and heating every vein. There was a deep rumble next to his ear, drowning out the whimpers and mewls pouring out of him, reminding him of the hands still digging into the flesh of his thighs, the man still waiting below him. _**“Dove.”**_ The word, usually so sweet and gentle, was rough and pleading. 

He pulled back, hazy eyes struggling to focus on the older man as he pulled his fingers free. With shaking hands, he covered Ozan’s cock, hard and aching, with lube and positioned himself over it, trembling slightly as he sank down on the stiff flesh. He gasped as he dropped himself too fast, though not as quickly as the first time they’d been together. It burned, his hand too small to stretch him for Ozan’s size but he mewled at it, rolling his hips to find the spot he wanted. He threw his head back with a moan when he found it, clenching down on Oz as he ground down on that place. The hands on his hips dug into his bones, Oz fighting himself to not take control. Both slender hands found their way to broad shoulders and Qrow finally lifted and dropped back down, whimpering as he did it again. The first few drops were slow and unsteady as he tried to get used to the motion, the hands helping to hold and guide him but doing no more than that. 

As Qrow got used to it, he began to pick up the pace, lifting and dropping faster and faster until he was panting with the exertion, legs trembling with the effort of moving. He was already close, so close, from when he’d prepped himself but he couldn’t get the force he needed on his own to make it all the way. Didn’t have the leverage to bring himself to orgasm. Tears of frustration clung to his lashes as he kept going, tipping everytime he tried to take a hand from Oz’s shoulder to touch himself. He hated it because then he had to find his position again _every time_. It was maddening and excruciating and it _wasn’t enough_. He needed more. 

“Oz… _please_ … I c-can’t…” Qrow’s voice came out as a trembling whine, his body straining on the brink of that free fall but unable to tip himself over the ledge. 

“Shhh. It’s alright dove. I’ve got you.” Oz’s hands curled under his legs and he sat up more fully, lifting Qrow’s weight easily so he could pull him back down. Qrow threw his head back and screamed as he came, that one powerful thrust all he needed, but he knew it wasn’t over. Oz would need more than that before he came. “You did so well, my dove. So perfect.”

Qrow shook as the words washed over him, tears sliding down his cheeks as the headmaster pulled him down and lifted his hips at the same time. One quaking hand left a broad shoulder to press against the stretched skin of his stomach, feeling each time Oz withdrew and slammed back into him, no longer needing to hold on to keep his balance on the man’s lap. He cried out in confusion as Oz rolled them, pinning him under his larger body and pressing him down into the mattress. Qrow let his legs fall open, giving himself over to Ozan’s desires as he pressed both hands to the moving bulge inside him. He felt the build up of another orgasm again and closed his eyes, legs curling around Oz’s waist and tensing as he came, clenching hard on the man. Surprisingly Oz slammed deep and stayed there with a harsh curse and Qrow’s tired mind realized that he’d come as well. 

He was a bit bewildered because usually it took longer for Oz to come. The teen carefully picked apart the night as he was cleaned again and tucked against the powerful chest to sleep. There were several things that may have caused the change and he filed a few away for the man’s birthday. It was coming up in a couple weeks which meant he had some time to think about what he wanted to do and how he was going to pull it off.


	5. Happy Birthday Ozan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Qrow tries to do something special for Ozan's birthday and ends up unleashing more than he can handle.

Qrow bit his lip as he tugged on the hem of the skirt. A quick glance at the mirror showed him that he didn’t look nearly as silly as he felt, which was reassuring. Or at least, he didn’t _think_ he looked as silly as he felt, which was good enough. The dress this time was a green and black ombre wrap that had an asymmetrical skirt that came to just above his knee on the left side and a little below his hip on the other. The emerald green at the top of the dress brought out the red of his eyes and the black at the bottom made him feel less out of his element. He pulled a three chain draped silver belt around his waist and chosen a pair of tights that were similar to the ones he’d worn for his own birthday celebration. The white stockings with the black symbols had little clocks on them with keys and tea cups, though the clocks were the reason he’d picked them. The heels he picked out were higher, with a bit of a thinner heel so he could get used to it just in case this became something they did for special occasions, and he rather likes the black lace with the green shimmering threading. 

He’d decided to wear the earrings he’d gotten on his birthday, they’d already gone to get his ears pierced and he usually wore the piercers which were simple black studs. But for Ozan, he’d put in the special black studs of _his emblem_ that had to have been custom ordered and made. Which made _two_ things the older man had gotten made specially for him and only him. He’d pulled some silver and black bangles with green gems on his wrists, silver rings on his fingers though one was a solid green stone ring. The only necklace he’d decided to don was a silver chain with a bronze gear on it, a green gem in the center of it.

Now the really important decision.

Did he dare to put on make-up for Ozan, or remain as he was?

He had gotten some, just in case but now that he was standing in the headmaster’s bathroom getting ready to surprise the man, he was hesitating. It wasn’t much. Not really. Just some eyeshadow and lipstick. There were even video tutorials online that he was able to pull up on his scroll. With hands that trembled slightly with nerves, he lifted the lipstick to apply it. He messed up the first time and used the wipes he’d gotten with the make-up to clean it off. Qrow closed his eyes and breathed deeply, forcing himself to calm down before he made another attempt. It was better. Good enough that he only needed to use a wipe to clean the edges of his lips where his hand had wavered slightly. Feeling a bit more confident he pulled out his scroll and watched a few videos on the eyeshadow. Once he was fairly sure he could handle it, he tried that too. He pulled back and looked himself over when he was done.

It was simple but it looked decent on him. The eyeshadow was a deeper shade than the bright emerald at the top of the dress, closer to one of the shades near the middle. The lipstick was a deep, deep red that made his eyes seem lighter, brighter, especially when coupled with the darker shadow of the green. If he had the time (or the confidence) he might have considered nail polish or something, but he was already cutting things short. A risky thing to do with his semblance around. Giving himself a quick nod, Qrow quickly cleaned up the counter and went out to the kitchen (trying not to stumble or wobble in the heels) to check on the food. 

He had very little experience in an actual kitchen but he’d managed to pull together something fairly simple that he hoped Oz would like. He just had to get it set up on the table before he came back from his office. By the time he was finished, he’d only broken one plate and somehow mangled a knife but the table was set properly and it looked pretty. He hadn’t been willing to brave lighting candles but he had flown out to gather up fresh flowers to set around the room and he hoped that made up for the difference.

Qrow was in the process of placing the last of the food on the table when the reverent whisper of “ _Dove_ ” made him jump with a whirl, bracing against the table so he didn’t tumble over. Regaining his balance, Qrow wrung his hands together nervously. The hazel eyes were wide, taking in everything and he walked over to his lover, offering a small hesitant smile. In a soft, quiet voice he greeted the man. “Happy birthday, Oz.”

Whatever spell was on Oz was broken by the whisper and he was swept up into a fierce kiss (and now he knew why the lady in the store insisted on the smear resistant lipstick). By the time he was set back on his feet, he was dizzy from the kiss and grateful that both of Oz’s hands were still at his waist to keep him upright. “You look absolutely exquisite, my sweet little dove.”

Qrow ducked his head as his cheeks heated, pursing his lips to control the smile. The teen shyly tugged the large hands away from him so he could lead Ozan over to the table. “I made something for dinner.”

“And it smells divine.” Ozan pressed a kiss to his temple, another to his cheek before placing a last one to his lips. This time when he sat down to eat, he pulled Qrow into his lap. 

Qrow blinked in surprise at the action, not sure what he was supposed to do. He’d thought that they’d take their seats and then eat, same as on his birthday but it appeared his lover had a different idea. Giving Oz a curious look, he felt another flush when the older man held out the first bite for _him_ to eat. Qrow shoulder hitched up, eyes dropping demurely as he accepted the bite. Ozan took the next bite for himself before Qrow could even lift a hand to grab the silverware and the teen figured that Oz wanted to feed both of them. It seemed weird that he would want to, especially on his birthday, but if it made Oz happy then he would go along with it. 

It was after they’d finished eating that Ozan’s hand ran up and down his legs. Qrow remembered when he’d been called to the office and Oz had complimented his legs. He should have realized the man would have a certain fixation on them but it hadn’t really occurred to him before. There was a quick, teasing nip to his neck that trailed down to his shoulder, pushing the strap of his dress out of the way. He squirmed as the hand on his legs trailed up, sliding under the skirt to cup him. He wanted to part his legs, to rock down into the gentle hold, but he worried about falling even with one hand firmly clutching the green jacket Ozan wore. His breath shuddered, trembling out of him as he fought to stay steady, to hold still against the teasing caress. 

It was when the teeth at his shoulder bit down harder, enough to leave an ident, that he remembered what he’d planned to do. Qrow wiggled out of Ozan’s hold, smiling at the faint growl and put-out look on his lover’s face, so he could lead him by the hands to the bedroom. Qrow nudged Oz to sit and kissed him, trying to distract from the way his hands shook with his uncertainty as he undid the buttons of the shirt. Qrow pulled away to bite hard at Ozan’s collar bone, his hands working the pants open. A large hand threaded fingers into his hair, holding tight as he bit down again slightly lower. Dropping to his knees, he focused on his goal.

He’d only done this a handful of times and he was still nervous every time he tried it, but it was slowly becoming easier for him. He worked his way down the length of it, taking what he could and humming to add sensation to it. He waited, the fingers in his hair the cue he needed to pull the same move he had back under the desk his first time. But now, without the need to be quiet or careful, Ozan’s curse echoed through the room and instead of being pulled down on the cock he was pulled off of it. The world around him blurred, shifted, rocked, until he was left gasping, fighting the disorientation. 

There was a rip and the rush of air on his ass. It took Qrow a few heartbeats to clear his sight, his mind, and he could finally focus on the quilt below him. Oz had thrown him to the bed on his hands and knees and flipped up the skirt of his dress but he hadn’t pulled down the tights. No. He’d ripped them where he needed to gain access and Qrow heard him swear harshly again as he pulled the cheeks apart and caught sight of the glistening lube. The teen hid his burning face in the blanket, hand fisting the fabric as two fingers pushed into him. He was still a bit loose from when he’d stretched himself earlier, trying to make things easier for his lover, so the stretch wasn’t as intense as the last time though Oz pulled away far sooner this time than he had in his office. 

Qrow quaked as Oz lined up and slammed into him, the large hands bruising his hips to keep him in place, pulling back without pause to thrust again. Every pant carried a whimper out of him as Oz fucked him fast and deep, far harder than before. Even that time in his office was less intense than this, less feral. Qrow had thought he was ready, thought he knew what he was getting into. Now he wondered if he’d ever really be ready for the wild beast hiding inside his lover. He wailed as his first orgasm of the night was fucked out of him, one hand leaving his hip to clamp down on the back of his neck. The new grip forced his head and chest down, forced his back to arch and pushed his ass up higher for Oz. Tears streaked his cheeks as the older man kept going.

He knew it would happen, it _always_ happened, but that never seemed to make it any less overwhelming.

Qrow’s eyes fluttered as the angle changed, sobbing with each gasping breath. It was too much, always too much, but he knew there would be so much more before Ozan was done with him. He shook in the strong hold, hazy mind trying to make sense of the sound he was hearing. It took him far, far too long to realize that it was the bed. Ozan was fucking him so hard that he was shaking the sturdy bed, rocking it into the wall with the power behind each strike to his insides. Qrow felt a second crest building, his body tightening in anticipation of the release, and shrieked when it hit him, bearing down on the cock invading his body so forcefully. His vision blurred as Oz landed deep and held there, his senses registering the fullness that came with Ozan’s release inside him. But like last time, Oz wasn’t done, didn’t soften like he usually did. He whimpered quietly, waiting for the man to finish. 

The world passed by is a dizzying rush again and Qrow’s hands smacked down on a hard surface. Forcing his eyes open, the image that greeted him didn’t fully register to his mind. 

The first thing he thought, oddly, was that the lipstick really _was_ smear resistant. It hadn’t survived completely intact but he would have expected it to be mostly gone by now. His cheeks were flushed red and wet with tears, his lips swollen from his previous activities. There was a bruise forming from the bite on his shoulder and his necklace was skewed. His hair was wild and most of his eyeshadow had been washed away by his crying. He looked like a mess.

Ozan growled behind him, eyes wild and dark, his teeth bared in a snarl as he fucked into Qrow with all his strength. For a brief moment, the teen worried that his lover would bite into him hard enough to tear the flesh away, the thought making him clench down in fear. Ozan threw his head back, all but howling as he came a second time, a third tearing it’s way through Qrow. He collapsed onto the dresser, his vision darkening at the edges as he felt Oz still inside him, hardening again. He whined as the flesh swelled to fullness again, forcing his abused hole to stretch around it again. He didn’t know how long this was going to go on, but as the shadows in his mind rushed up to consume him, he knew he wasn’t going to last long enough to see Ozan through it.

~*~

Qrow stretched languidly, a sharp spike of pain jolting through him and causing him to stop immediately. A hand ran down his back, caressing his spine and he hummed, part in pleasure at the gentle touch and part in question. He wasn’t fully awake but he recognized that he was in Ozan’s bed, spread out on his stomach. The hand continued down, parting his cheeks to reveal his pucker and the sting that came with the action caused him to try to arch away from the touch, faint memories trickling back into his mind. Ozan shushed him gently, pressing a kiss to the dip of his spine before the tongue laved over his pucker. He gasped, not quite sure if it hurt or if it felt good and the two blended together until he couldn’t tell one from the other anymore. Ozan lapped at the sore skin, loosening and relaxing the ring until he was able to press a slick finger inside. A second and third followed in due time, the headmaster cautious in his preparations.

Qrow shook as Ozan slid into him, a liberal amount of lube making the entry smooth despite the previous abuse of his ass. The teen tried not to cry as his lover thrust slowly and carefully, aimed exactly where he needed to in order to ensure Qrow felt the most out of each movement. He bit his lip, burying his face in the pillow he’d woken with to stifle the scream as he came, aching in every muscle from the over use. He heard Ozan groan over him, felt the way his body shifted to make room for the come inside him and drifted. Not quite asleep but not fully awake either. He felt the way Ozan kissed his shoulder, heard the whispers of how beautiful he was, how perfect and wonderful he’d been. He could feel it as Ozan cleaned them both up and settled them in to sleep properly and the teen’s last thought was that at least he didn’t have anywhere to be the next day. It would have been difficult to explain why he couldn’t walk when no one even knew he was in a relationship after all.


End file.
